


*Rotates You*

by rathalos



Series: arcobaleno [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Other, also it should go unspoken but like, i dont know anything about dancing feel free to kill me for my lack of expertise, rated T because viper says the fuck word once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: “What a waste of funds and maintenance expenses, for a room we use about once a year!” Viper complains. “I hate the ballroom.”“But you love me,” Luce counters, lacing her fingers with theirs.“…But I love you,” Viper reluctantly agrees.
Relationships: Luce/Mammon | Viper
Series: arcobaleno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	*Rotates You*

**Author's Note:**

> alph, chili, i hope you two stop being rocks soon because that's stupid as HELL!!!! :baseball_crying_heart:

“Viiiiper!”

“Hm?” Viper grunts, not pausing in their writing.

_sofas x2 coffee table_

What else had Lal and Reborn destroyed last night after their arm wrestling match had gotten out of hand? Viper idly scratches their chin with their right hand, still scribbling away with their left.

“Viiiiiiiper!”

God, she’s getting closer.

Viper’s pen picks up its pace along the paper.

_picture frame 5x7, one of the blue ones we got from the woodworking shop in venice, the one fon got thrown out of_

Hopefully they can get most of this list down before she gets here. If she manages to come in and distract Viper, they’re _never_ going to remember everything, and then replacing all the things that’d been trashed is going to be a lost cause.

At the sound of a soft knock to the door, Viper finally lifts their head.

They know Luce stands outside their room, but the knock warms their heart anyway. She cares for their comfort, and though she knows Viper will let her into their room whenever she asks, she still has the presence of mind to let them choose.

“Come in,” Viper says, resigned.

_wine rack x1_

The stains on the carpet make Viper want to tear their hair out. They make a quick mental note to call someone in to install a new one—it’s the last thing they’re able to get onto the list before the door slams open and Luce steps into the room.

“Thank you for that,” Viper says, hoping they won’t see a hole in the drywall the next time they close the door.

“Wow, it’s dark in here,” she says, grin bright enough to light up the room even without her immediately going over and opening the blinds. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Viper fibs, squinting as rays of harsh sunlight personally target and attack their eyes.

“You’re sweet to comfort me,” Luce acknowledges, draping herself over the back of Viper’s chair and gently resting her cheek atop their head. “What are you working on?”

“Finishing up inventory of what Lal and Reborn demolished yesterday,” Viper answers, setting the pen down and relaxing into her touch. Ugh, they _hate_ how sappy they are around her. And they also hate how much it’s going to cost to fix or replace all this. “I think I have it all.”

“Do you want me too look it over for you?” Luce offers, hands idly combing through Viper’s hair. They normally hate when anyone else touches their hair, but with every day that passes, Luce steadily proves herself to be the sole exception to that rule.

“Do you doubt my capability to write a shopping list?” Viper asks in response, huffing a little in offense.

Luce giggles, leaning against them and giving them a placating hug. “Of course not. Can I distract you instead, then?”

“Maybe,” Viper says, raising their eyebrows arrogantly. “Depends on what you had in mind.”

“Well,” Luce starts, pulling Viper out of their chair so slowly they nearly don’t notice, “I was thinking maybe you could get out of your room, for starters.”

“I don’t think I like where this is headed,” Viper says doubtfully, though they know they’ve already lost at this point; as soon as they exit the chair, Luce gains the upper hand, her ability to manhandle Viper chief among the reasons why. “What next?”

“We could go on a walk around town,” Luce suggests.

“Fuck no.”

Luce pouts, dragging them into the hallway. Viper doesn’t even pretend to resist, instead sending one last longing look to their desk. A far more prudent use of their time, in Viper’s professional opinion.

“Okay, maybe not,” Luce relents. She brightens as an idea comes to her. “Oh, I know. Let’s dance!”

“What a waste of funds and maintenance expenses, for a room we use about once a year!” Viper complains. “I hate the ballroom.”

“But you love me,” Luce counters, lacing her fingers with theirs.

“…But I love you,” Viper reluctantly agrees.

They follow her to the ballroom, unable to suppress a cringe of disgust once Luce pushes the double doors open. _Eight_ people live here. _Eight._ There is absolutely no excuse for a room as big as this for so few people, especially when not a one of them has any friends they’d be comfortable enough with inviting into their home.

Viper doesn’t expect any of the others fully understand just how much it costs just to have the room lit, let alone to continually keep it clean and out of disrepair.

 _Damn you, Checkerface,_ Viper thinks, watching Luce fiddle with the sound system. _You knew I would hate this._ _You KNEW._

“Luce, what is this?” Viper asks, sending the stereo a judgemental look.

“Opera!” Luce says cheerfully, bustling over and taking one of Viper’s hand. She places the other just above their hip. “Let’s waltz.”

“How standard,” Viper disparages, falling into place anyways as the singing starts. “Only for you, Luce.”

“I’m very flattered,” Luce says.

She begins to move, and Viper with her; they dance wide boxes around the room, slowly at first and then faster as Viper becomes accustomed to the pace.

“Wait,” Viper says, frowning at their feet. “What was that?”

“I felt like changing it up,” Luce says airily, performing another long step that forces Viper to adapt around her. “Why stick to just one style?”

“Foxtrot?” Viper guesses.

“Right on the money,” Luce confirms. Viper snorts. At least Luce can properly cater to their sense of humor.

Their waltz evolves into fluid, sweeping steps that carry them quickly but gracefully across the floor. Despite Viper’s clearly inferior ability, they find themself enjoying it nonetheless.

“Not a fan of the background music, though,” Viper says, allowing Luce to guide them into a turn that leaves them a little dizzy.

“Really?” Luce asks, tilting her head. “I think it’s nice.”

Viper shrugs. “It’s never grown on me.”

On their way past the stereo, Luce reaches out quick as a flash and kills the music.

“Better now?” she asks, syllables punctuated by the sounds of their feet tapping the polished wood floors.

“Not sure,” Viper admits. Their voice echoes slightly in the nearly cavernous room. “It’s hard to keep time without music.”

“You’re not leading anyways,” Luce says, rolling her shoulders and switching up the dance once again. “Just copy me; you’ll do fine.”

“Easier said than—woah!” Viper stiffens slightly when Luce releases their hand and takes hold of their waist instead, lifting them into a dizzying spin that must last for five seconds.

The world tilts when she sets Viper back down, laughing breathlessly into their shoulder while they make noises of varying levels of outrage.

“I can’t believe you did that to me!” Viper says, clinging to her for dear life lest they fall. “I’m going to be sick. _Sick,_ I tell you!”

“Was it that bad?” Luce asks, sounding genuinely concerned for a moment.

“Yes!” Viper insists. They let the word hang in the air for a moment while they deliberate—and then they shake their head, sighing against Luce’s chest. “No. It was fun. _Kind of._ ”

“Guess that’s the best I’m getting out of you,” Luce says, smile clear in her tone of voice.

“I’m going to need you to support me out of the room,” Viper informs her, relaxing their grip and hugging her instead of digging their fingers into the front of her dress. “I hope you understand that if I fall and break my neck, I’m making you foot the hospital bill.”

She sighs, terribly fond and terribly exasperated all at once. “Honestly? You wouldn’t be the Viper I know and love if you didn’t.”

Viper grumbles, pretending like they hadn’t just completely melted at the mention of love. “Yeah, yeah. Just get me out of here.”


End file.
